Since the German patent of the Laufmachine in 1820 was issued in Baden, the idea of ambulation on a two or three-wheeled cycle without pedals has attracted riders. But, this invention, later called the Draiesenne in France, and others such as the American dandyhorse or the English Boneshaker were uncomfortable and undoubtedly painful to the crotch of the rider. As are modern bicycle seats, their very use is indictable as dangerous to the rider's perinea, its critical artery and its sensitive soft tissue, and are presently further indicted in the cause of erectile dysfunction in male bicyclists and loss of genital sensitivity in female bicyclists.
Bicycles having pedals created a successful paradigm of diverse rider positions that alleviated at least some of the excessive perineal pressure problems and provided a reasonable measure of comfort with the advent of now common suspension elements. But pedal cycles require capacities of balance and strength that many people, young and especially old, and certainly the disabled cannot muster without endangerment. Pedal cycles remain particularly useless to those disabled, handicapped, and recovering from injury. Additionally, for those using pedal cycles, especially outdoors, a great distance at reasonable speeds or a short distance at dangerous speeds is necessary to achieve desired exercise and aerobic goals that are easy to achieve running or walking for the less athletic.
Prior art is replete with examples of pedestrian cycles without pedals that fail to offer adequate steering control to the rider, comfortable suspension, and that fail to provide for ambulation in all human gaits with substantively little or even reasonable impact and jarring on the user's joints and organs both internal and external. Importantly, prior art cycles without pedals fail to avert dangerous seat or saddle pressure on the rider's perinea.
Some prior art pedestrian cycles support a small portion of a jogging rider's weight in a harness, alleviating perineal pressure, and slightly reducing joint impact. However, the harness straps of the invention dig into the rider's skin and musculature resulting in discomfort. Further, by transferring only a small portion of the rider's weight to the cycle through bungee cords, the Dandy invention remains unable reduce the impact of the rider contacting the ground substantially and jarring of external and internal organs and skeletal joints remains.
Individuals walking or running without a pedestrian cycle lacking pedals typically wear shoes having soft soles that help absorb the impact of each step. Even with the use of soft-soled or other special shoes, however, ambulation on any surface remains unsupportably jarring to joints and organs, ultimately contributing to health problems over time.
The following problems remain unresolved by prior art and are identified here:
1. The problems of ambulation and therapeutic exercise, especially outdoors and for long periods of time and of long distances remain for those individuals:                A: disabled, handicapped, over-weight or aged,        B: missing elements of lower limbs,        C: unable to balance on their own,        D: unable to support their weight and ambulate without pain and further injury,        E: undergoing therapy or rehabilitation of injury to hips and lower limbs,        F: needing to remain ambulatory for long patrol or travel.        
2. The problem of dangerous seat or saddle pressure on the sensitive perinea remains for male and female riders of all types of cycles who ride for any significant length of time.
3. The problem of providing for ambulation in all human gaits with substantively little impact on the user's skeletal joints and substantively little jarring of both internal and external organs.
4. The problem of achieving ambulatory, outdoor, aerobic exercise with substantively little impact on joints and organs of the body from the most disabled riders to the most athletic and fit.
Therefore, a pedestrian cycle is needed which supports a user in a seat or saddle that can avert dangerous pressure on the perinea, and that substantively mitigates the jarring effects of walking, running or ambulating in any gait as the able or disabled rider propels the cycle on a supporting surface.